The Perfect Siha
by OliviaNooblets
Summary: In-progress. Thane wants to be with Shepard forever,and she feels the same way as well. There's just a few issue they both need to put out there before the rest of their lives start. Rated M for language. REALLY LONG HIATUS, sorry sauce y'all.
1. I'm Commander Shepard

Thane knew he should go talk to her. He needed to explain himself after what had happened last night. Convinced that it was the their last night together, he stormed up to her quarters with every intention of making sure she knew that she would be his Siha forever . Of course he realized he did not have a plan once she saw him walk in. So he started to babble, he wanted… her. Shepard was the last person in the universe who cared about him. She needed to know how he felt. When she said "Be alive with me tonight", Thane went ballistic.

The Collectors were gone. Everyone had survived the mission. Humanity was safe once again because of the woman he loved. But he did not feel like celebrating with the rest of the crew. Kasumi and Tali had tried multiple times to get him into the mess hall. Even Garrus came by with alcohol to bribe him. Only Jack was the one with some logic while talking to him.

"Hey," She said, walking into Life Support with a drink in her hand. She placed in on the table, and walked over to the window, "You should go in there. Everyone is partying and shit"

"No thank you he said," drumming his fingers against the table "Loud music makes my head hurt"

She sighed, "Fuck, your such a SULKER! Just go up there!"

"I don't understand wh-"

"Krios, shut the hell up!" She gave him a deadly glare, "It's just her and Joker up there! I don't think it would be that hard to get rid of the cripple. So please, do yourself a fucking favor and talk to the damned woman. She won't kill you!"

"Jack… How did you-" he cut himself off, better not to ask questions "Thank you. I will go speak with her as soon as possible"

"Well take some liquid confidence before you do," she sneered, motioning toward the drink on her way out the door "Oh, Krios… grow a pair, will ya?"

Thane was not familiar with that saying, he'd have to ask Shepard when he spoke with her.

"EDI, tell Shepard I would like to enter her quarters" Thane said as soon as he reached the elevator

"Yes Mr. Krios, she has previously told me you are welcome at anytime. Anything else?"

"No, that will be all"

"Logging you out"

The elevator made one last final 'ding' and Thane stepped out. His head was spinning, again he had not thought of a plan. Maybe he shouldn't have taken that drink. There were muffled noises coming from the other side of the door. With each step, he got more and more nervous, but the real surprise was when the door made that final 'whoosh' and he saw her.

"HEY THERE HOT-STUFF!" She yelled from her desk, waving a bottle, "See Joker, I told you he'd be here. I mean, like you can't have sex with someone before saving the galaxy and then like NOT talk to them the next day! Oh ya, he TOTALLY did me. And let me tell you he is-"

"Woah, Commander! That's too much for me to handle"

Thane surveyed the situation. Shepard was at her desk with multiple bottles at her feet. Joker was right beside her in another giant leather chair, a wheelchair not too far behind. For once she was not in armor or a Cerberus uniform. Just a pair of work-out shorts and a loose fitting grey shirt. She looked exhausted and beaten. There was a large gash on her right thigh and two bruises on her neck. Her intoxication seemed to take some of her tiredness away, but the bags under her eyes were still visible.

"Joker, I would like to speak to Shepard alone. Just for a while, could you-"

"He soooooooo doesn't want to talk," she slurred grinning "I have some other things in mind"

"Please?" he asked, no telling what she had already said.

"Thane, there is NOTHING this woman can say now that will not scare me. She told me enough about you," Joker paused for a second "Well, actually she screamed it while I covered my ears. Unfortunately, now I have been mentally scarred. You can have your hammered woman. I will be leaving now."

"OHJOKER! YOU CANNOT LEAVE! I HAVE SOOOOO MUCH TO TELL YOU!"

He got into his wheelchair, and headed for the elevator

"JOKER! One last thing before you go back to EDI!"

"Yes, Commander?"

"….. I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store on the Citadel." She then burst into giggles.

"Good luck buddy, she's all yours now"

With one last 'whoosh' they were alone

"Siha? Are you well enough to have a coherent conversation?"

Shepard made a disappointed look, when she realized that the last of her alcohol was gone. Her last drop of vodka fell to the floor "DAMNIT, Thaney! I lost all of my boooooze! It's all in my tummy now!"

"I can leave if you-"

"DA FUCK YOU 'AINT!" She yelled getting up and skipping towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at his perfectly sculpted face, "Even when I'm this wasted, I can still appreciate your sexiness. I can and I will. You are staying right here tonight!"

He gave her a small smile and buried his face in her hair, "I have no problem with that. But Siha-"

"EXCUSE ME? 'BUT' NOTHING! If you tell me ANYTHING I will forget it in the morning. Now, all I want you to do is stay with me while I drunkenly pass out on my bed. When I wake up, when can talk and have a coherent conversation. OKAY?"

"Nothing would please me more"

Shepard was conked out in minutes, snoring loudly and taking up more than half of the bed. Thane wrapped the sheets around her and wiped the small amount of drool from her mouth. Her honey colored hair was serious mess and her cheeks were bright pink. She was mumbling nonsense and even said some awkward thing as she slept. Thane decided she was the most beautiful and natural Siha in the world. Now he owed Jack big time.


	2. You were hammered

_**I was very surprised to see someone had read this. I still was ecstatic!**__** :) Sorry this is so short, but please if you see any errors message me!**_

_**I'm not good with writing scenes and such, so I make up for it with dialouge. NO JUDGING**_

_**Thank you for reading and PLEASE be gentle with reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Mass Effect character or Bioware, but I sure as fuck wish I did**_

_**Enjoy y'all!**_

* * *

Shepard woke up to the sound of footsteps, soft talking, and sounds of flowing water coming from the bathroom. The blue light from the fish tank was burning her eyes. There was a light scent of leather, medicine, and vodka coming from every direction.

"I didn't know if I should have woken her up. Last night she was very… loose"

"Did well. No signs of head trauma or anything. Not likely to have a concussion. More likely to have a throbbing hangover."

Mordin? Why was he here, why the hell did Thane let him in anyway. And who the fuck was still in the bathroom? OW! Why did her head hurt? There was a throbbing sensation toward the back of her skull and the room felt like it was spinning. Hangover? She didn't drink that much, only on special occasions.

"Oh shit" she muttered lightly, "Thane, did I get wasted last night?"

"Siha!" he exclaimed, walking toward the bed "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, thank you very much. My head is pounding…"

Thane chuckled, it was a low rumbling sound that made her hairs stand up, "You were a little intoxicated, and some time during the night, you decided that your desk was a boat and you were a pirate. So you jumped on top of it, but sadly missed the landing. That might explain the bruise on your neck."

"A pirate?" Shepard face was now turning a deep shade of red "Did I say something?"

"Yes, you yelled at the top of your lungs that your desk was your ship and your plan was to take over the free world… Then you added that I would be your first mate, but you would hide all my underwear."

She covered her face with her hands, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment, "Thane, I am so sorry you had to see me like that"

"An apology is not needed Siha, I do not wear underwear anyway"

Did he just say-

"Woah, green-guy. I can't handle that after last night," Joker made his way out of the bathroom "Sorry Commander, I had to take a piss. I was with you last night, you downed two bottles of vodka and three bottles of what you called 'mystery mix'. You were totally hammered. And some very unnecessary things about your encounter with Thane, I might add. Lucky for me he saved my ass. I didn't stay much longer. He dealt with your drunken adventures ."

Oh god, She had told Joker about her time with Thane before they attacked. It wasn't something to be ashamed of, but Joker had a reputation for saying things he shouldn't. "Joker can you-"

"No worries Commander. I don't want to remember anything you said to me. It's now locked away in that tiny part of my brain that keep all my horrible secrets. I won't tell the crew what they already don't know." She smiled and mouthed 'Thank you', he nodded and headed towards the door, "Oh and Shepard? You better pick your favorite damn store on the Citadel. You have about four of them."

Once Joker left Mordin started to ramble on and on about the meds he had just given her. Something about, take them once an hour to make the headache go away and her hangover would disappear. To be honest, she was distracted. Thane has taken a seat next to on the bed and was stroking her hair lightly. While Mordin babbled on about her liver, she nodded and pretended to listen. Thane was distracting her with his perfectness. She couldn't wait until Mordin left.

"Shepard, did you get all of that?" Mordin asked raising a brow, "Very crucial information, do not want you to-"

"Mordin, Thane and I heard you both, thank you for your help" She tried to get him to leave as nicely as she could "We need to discuss some personal matters. I don't want you to-"

"Ah, say no more. Ointment for rash is on your desk. Be in the lab when you need me."

Shepard waited for the doors to close before, speaking

"So you really don't wear underwear?"

"No, I do not. Unfortunately my pants are too tight" He gave her a small smile, "That won't be an issue will it?"

"Um….. I just wanted to tell you that you have made me turned three different shades of red today, thank you very much." She moved her eyes away from him "I need to ask you something…'

"Anything, Siha." He kissed her forehead. She almost forgot what she was about to say.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She didn't mind at all, it was very enjoyable to look at his hot abs and perfectly chiseled body. All those gods he prays too must have given him a little 'Gracias', "I didn't say anything when Joker and Mordin were here, but…. You are shirtless."

He grasped her hand, sending a chill up her arm. Every time he touched her it felt like magic. Shepard had a hard time realizing that this perfect drell was all hers.

"Is that a problem?"

"For right now, its not."

He smiled a gave her a kiss. Her mouth tasted like badly flavored cherry medicine, "I love you Siha."

"I love you too."

The forgot the rest of the world and blissfully found peace in each other


	3. Calibrations Are a Great Cover

_**How can I be so late on this? I am now a fishy in high school and it's oodles of work. I'mma be like that C-Sec Turian and say "Sorry for the inconvenience ma'm". I did not mean to put this off for so long, damn you PreAp Biology...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BIOWARE/ANY CHARACTERS, BUT I SURE AS FUCK WISH I DID**_

_**Please enjoy c: Thank y'all**_

* * *

It was always amazing waking up next to Thane. His emerald scales gleamed against the white sheets. He breathed heavily and evenly. Shepard felt at peace when he was asleep and not shooting up the enemies in front. This type of sleep was better than battle sleep.

"Shepard, I have noticed that one of your message has been left unread for quite some time now. Do you wish to open it?" EDI chimed in at the most random times, "It is from the Alliance"

Shepard groggily pulled the sheets away, somehow the room seemed colder without Thane by her side, "Thank you EDI, any thing else?"

"Garrus would like to speak to you in the forward batteries when possible, he wanted to see you last night" there was a long uncomfortable pause, "But, I locked your cabin. He was not to pleased with that. I suggest that speaking with him might me a top priority."

Shepard let out a soft giggle, Garrus was a little hazy on her relationship with Thane. Then again, it wasn't his business. She could imagine him now, not seeing Thane was in Life Support and then storming towards the elevator. He'd probably knocked over some poor crew member, most likely Kelly, in the process. EDI would tell him that she was unavailable, but Garrus would storm up to her quarters. He probably waited outside her room for quite some time before retreating back to his calibrations. EDI had helped her dodged a bullet.

"Much appreciated, now can you tell me if Thane is asleep or just eavesdropping?"

"He is asleep, Shepard."

"That'll be all EDI"

"Of course Commander, Logging you out."

Shepard dragged her feet toward her private terminal, there were stacks of data pads and bottles of vodka surrounding it. The terminal came to life with a soft "ping", the first message was from The Illusive Man, she didn't care about his existence at this point, so it was deleted. The next was the one from the Alliance she refused to open ,"About Horizon…" She knew who it was. The fact was, she didn't want to read it. Shepard knew she was not a traitor, Kaidan had overreacted, it wasn't fair to say that he loved her and say she betray him all in one sitting. He didn't deserve her love anyways.

She skimmed the note with little enthusiasm. He used the phrase "Take care" too often now. The words rang hollow in her head, everything he said felt like a lie. She could remember the times when just the thought of him would send a flood of emotions into her head, her stomach would get butterflies, and her heart would skip a beat. Now, it was nothing. She imagined seeing him again and all Shepard could think about was punching him. She felt no more emotional ties to him, he might still love her, but she did not. Shepard didn't care either, Kadian was the someone she would never love again.

* * *

"Shepard, need me for something?" Garrus asked nonchalantly, he knew exactly why she was here.

"Have you got a minute?"

"Sure, just finished some calibrations. Wanted to make sure everything was in perfect condition after leaving the Relay. We're all good Commander." Garrus dropped a data pad on his monitor, "Something on your mind?"

"EDI told me about your little rampage. Care to explain?" she raised an eyebrow, there was no time for bullshit on her ship.

"I wouldn't call it a rampage, it was a sudden burst of adrenaline in the form of anger. I saw that… well, Shepard you're really putting me on the spot here. What exactly are you asking?"

"I'm asking why did you get so angry last night? You know you can talk to me about anything, but something that might have to wait. I had other matters that needed to be attended to."

He sighed, and sat on the crate not to far from the monitor, "You don't need to lie to me Shepard. The whole damn crew knows, you and Thane aren't as secretive as you think."

Shepard felt her cheeks beginning to turn red, "And by that you mean…?"

"I didn't know you could become a pirate, and steal your crew's underwear."

There was a long pause. Shepard suddenly didn't feel like a commanding officer anymore. She felt as if Garrus was an older brother and he was making fun of his younger sister's relationship. Obviously, Garrus didn't mean for it to end up like that though. There were always those moments where the lines between friend and well, "more then friends" got blurred for him. But, Garrus was one of the only people she trusted with her life, there was no time to screw that up.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why the hell did you get so pissed?"

"Shepard look, I watched Kaidan stomp on your heart like a bug. Did you really think I'd let that happen to you again? Honestly, I don't know Krios too well yet. I just don't want- You get the point, can we just drop this? I feel awkward and cynical now."

Shepard smiled, it was cute to see Garrus be overprotective, "Of course, and whatever you know about Thane and I, is not as bad as what Joker knows…" she giggled and walked off, it was funny to see Garrus confused. He'd be giving Joker hell later.

* * *

"Do you need something?"

"Why so formal, no one can hear us. I was very surprised not to see you sleeping when I got back. How did I miss you? I was only in the forward batteries for a couple minutes." She sat on his cot, it was much closer than the chair on the other side of the table. Shepard couldn't stand that much distance between them, plus she loved how he'd turn around and lightly stroke her hair.

"Forgive me Siha, but I feared that Garrus would find some way to strangle me if I stayed any longer. He did seem very upset when he almost broke down your door. I apologize if I crossed some boundary."

She placed a hand on his knee, "You're apologizing? That's very amusing, you did nothing wrong."

"In Garrus' eyes I did, perhaps he has some unresolved-"

"No, Thane it's fine. He had some concerns and I reassured him. There is nothing to worry about. And you shouldn't worry."

"Sometimes I feel as if our relationship is a burden to you, I feel as if… you're always picking up after my mistakes. Always making sure I am content, I do not want to cause you any distraction."

This seemed random, they went from talking about a pissed of turian to his love being an issue. Shepard almost laughed at the absurd remark, but the serious manner in his eyes threw her off. He really did feel guiltly.

"Thane. is this your way of saying you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"I will always love you Siha, but I fear you won't always feel the same way…"

"Alright, you need to listen to me", she gently intertwined her hands with his and looked him right in his onyx eyes, "Thane Krios, I will always love you. You are the person I want to be with for the rest of my life. I want to spend every second of every minute of every day with you. I have never been with anyone who I've felt this strongly about. I will love you for eternity."

He gave her a small smile, the only one he had, "Thank you Siha, your words… are more than I could have hoped for."

"I say these things because I love you, dumbass. Now I have to go rally the crew together. There's some pressing matters that I have to take care of. Be in the debriefing room in five." Shepard got up and aimlessly started to press buttons on her Omni-tool.

"Very well, I love you."

She smiled, a flood of emotions filled her head, her stomach had butterflies slowly rising, and her heart skipped a beat, "I love you."


End file.
